


static oblivion

by kannstyle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, cottagecore bfs lowkey, did i mention cottagecore bfs., mentioned homophobia D:, really fluffy Like fr on god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannstyle/pseuds/kannstyle
Summary: sometimes seungcheol wondered what went on inside jeonghan’s head. he was convinced he’d never really find out.a short jeongcheol oneshot
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 30





	static oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOO WHATS UPP i wanna thank rinn for reading this over for me :D but Would u be surprised... i wrote another oneshot.. i normally don’t write angst but i was in the mood Cuz i didn’t have a good day at work BUT!! i hope you all enjoy!

sometimes seungcheol wondered what went on inside jeonghan’s head. he was convinced he’d never really find out. he would sit and prop himself up in his elbow to look at jeonghan in his sleep. rain would gently hit the window and everything would be okay. 

_ everything.. will be okay..  _ seungcheol repeated in his head day after day.

-

jeonghan’s face would glow in the sun everytime he stepped outside. the sun always seemed to capture his best features. seungcheol loved the sun, because it reminded him of jeonghan. 

“cheol, come help me with these strawberries!”

seungcheol would walk over with a stupid smile on his face and press a kiss on jeonghan’s cheek.

“why are you smiling like that?” jeonghan would always ask him.

“because you exist.” seungcheol always told the truth to jeonghan even in the most unseemly moments.

jeonghan would brush his long blond hair out of his eyes and roll them to look at seungcheol.

“god you are so cheesy i’m going to barf all over you.”

“okay hannie~” seungcheol loved when they were like this. where they could just be together. with no worries, just each other.

-

winter seemed to drag on forever. though the days were shorter, every day felt like a stretched out piece of gum getting longer and longer. seungcheol felt more drained every day.

“cheolie?” jeonghan’s voice would whisper quietly.

“yes?” seungcheol turned to jeonghan and tried to smile but jeonghan could tell when something was wrong. 

jeonghan looked at him for a while then brought his hand up to seungcheol’s cheek. “are you okay? you can tell me if you’re not.”

the fireplace crackled in the background and for a moment, everything felt still. the world seemed to stop in its tracks and to seungcheol jeonghan was the only thing moving. the room got blurry and seungcheol could feel himself falling into jeonghan’s arms as he sobbed.

“it’s okay, i’m right here okay? i’m not going to leave you.” jeonghan gently stroked seungcheol’s hair and pulled him in closer. they were taking up the whole couch by now.

seungcheol felt himself let go and drift to sleep. the last thing he saw before he fell asleep was the snow piling up on the window.  _ why does it have to be me _ ? he thought.

-

the world would rotate too fast for seungcheol, he always felt as if he would fall off if he couldn’t catch up. the worst part was, he didn’t care if he fell off.

the sun would shine through the small window pane above their bed in the morning, lighting up the whole room. seungcheol would turn to look at jeonghan, who’s hair was disheveled from sleep. he always looked so peaceful in his sleep, seungcheol couldn’t help but wonder what it was like to sleep so soundly.

jeonghan’s eyes slowly flicked open and he smiled at the sight of seungcheol.

“hey,” jeonghan spoke softly, voice still faint from sleeping. 

“hey,” seungcheol smirked as he pulled jeonghan closer. 

“can we just stay like this forever?” the question was out of nowhere but jeonghan needed to have an answer or he would go insane. 

seungcheol’s heart almost stopped at the question but he just smiled wider and intertwined their hands. “of course we can.”

“but your parents…” jeonghan would start.

seungcheol’s grin faded a bit but he still held onto jeonghan’s hands firmly. “they don’t matter. they can't find us here, we’re safe hannie, we’re okay.” seungcheol often worried about his parents finding them as much as jeonghan did because it could happen at any moment. seungcheol hated thinking about it. he hated the idea of not being with jeonghan, and hated the thought of his parents separating them for good. the last time they spoke was a disaster and they found out about his relationship with jeonghan. they swore they would do everything in their power to separate them.

“i know they can’t find us but i can’t stop thinking about it. i can't be apart from you.” jeonghan’s voice started to croak as small tears fell down his cheeks.

seungcheol reached out to to pull jeonghan’s hair out of his face and wipe his tears. “hannie i’m scared too. there’s not a day i don’t think about it believe me.” 

jeonghan continued to let out small sobs as he held seungcheol’s hand to his face. “please just- i can’t with the what if’s they haunt me everyday.” 

seungcheol felt his heart sink, but he understood. “i know.” 

jeonghan wiped his tears and looked straight at seungcheol. “i love you.” he said as he pressed their lips together. there was something so bittersweet about the moment yet so beautiful.

_ we can stay like this forever. _ seungcheol thought to himself.

-

jeonghan would often scroll through his notifications while bored at work. the coffee shop was barely busy after 6 pm so he often spent time cleaning or looking at his phone. he stopped scrolling when he noticed a message from his close friend joshua. 

**joshua:** _ can you clock out early? you need to get to the hospital as soon as you can. seungcheol is here, something happened. _

the message was sent 10 minutes ago. jeonghan dropped his phone and rushed to take off his apron. he told his manager he had an emergency and sprinted out the door.

-

when jeonghan arrived at the hospital he was led to a room. the nurse slowly slid open the door to reveal seungcheol in a bed, joshua standing besides him holding his hand. when the nurse closed the door jeonghan rushed to seungcheol.

“what the fuck happened?” jeonghan could feel tears building up.

joshua looked up at joshua and bit back his lip. “veered off the road.”

jeonghan squatted beside the hospital bed and rubbed small circles around seungcheol’s hand. “why? or how?”

joshua sighed. “doctors weren’t sure but first responders said there was no other cars involved and no animals either. someone called after seeing the guard rail bent.” 

“oh god. oh my god.” jeonghan could feel his chest getting tighter. he felt a gentle hand on his back.

“han it’s okay, they’ll talk to him when he wakes up. i’m not gonna go anywhere.” joshua said softly.

jeonghan sighed and let his head rest on the bed, letting himself sleep away all of the pain.

-

“jeonghan?” a weak voice came from besides him.

jeonghan carefully opened his eyes and turned his head. the voice was seungcheol’s, and he was awake. he looked at him with relief and put his hand in seungcheol’s.

“i’m sorry, i just i don’t know what happened i was thinking and i didn’t pay attention and i just-“

“stop.” jeonghan cut him off. “don’t fucking apologize you idiot. i’m glad you’re safe. i’m sorry that i couldn’t be with you.” 

joshua was still asleep on the couch that was in the room. he grunted and moved to turn around.

“jeonghan, i’m sorry because i wasn’t thinking.” seungcheol started to cry.

jeonghan looked up at him and closed his eyes momentarily. “seungcheol, you weren’t in the right headspace. what was going on last night?”

seungcheol opened his mouth to answer, but the door slid open and a doctor along with a nurse walked into the room. 

joshua sprung awake on the couch and opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light that had filled the room.

“choi seungcheol? i’m dr. park and i just have a few questions for you.” the doctor was a smaller, gentle looking woman and the nurse was almost as tall as jeonghan. 

jeonghan awkwardly scooted out of the way so the doctor could ask the questions. when she was done she turned to jeonghan and said, “luckily he wasn’t injured severely, he does have a broken arm but he should be discharged after we can put him in a cast and give him some fluids.” 

jeonghan nodded and quietly said “thank you.”

the doctor smiled and left, followed by the nurse.

so many things were going through jeonghan’s head. and by looking at seungcheol he had a lot on his mind too. the two were so intertwined yet they never knew what the other was thinking. they fit together perfectly like a puzzle piece but could never pin down their thoughts.

jeonghan moved closer to the hospital bed again and held seungcheol’s hand. “was it your parents?” he rubbed small circles over his rough hands.

seungcheol was avoiding eye contact but jeonghan looked at him until their eyes finally met. “kinda…” seungcheol breathed out, trying to hold back tears.

“it’s okay cheollie, i understand.” jeonghan did understand. the anxiety and fear seungcheol’s parents had caused them for months and that probably would for years was paralyzing. all they had was each other. 

joshua stood up and walked over to the two. “you guys are safe here i promise. that cottage is the most remote place here. i have friends around there too that’ll look out for you. you won’t have to worry anymore.” 

“thank you joshua.” seungcheol murmured. 

joshua had promised them safety and security. something they hadn’t had in months. jeonghan sighed of relief and planted a kiss on seungcheol’s cheek. “we’re safe, we’re okay.”

-

before they knew it, fall creeped in like a virus. jeonghan and seungcheol had spent most of their time at home, running errands and baking. ever since the incident jeonghan and seungcheol were trying to return to life as normal as they possibly could maintain. there were good days and bad days but the good outweighed the bad. joshua had even gifted the two a german shepherd puppy who was far too big to be a puppy by now.

“cmon seungcheol stop being so slow!” jeonghan was halfway down the path with their dog, misun wagging her tail.

trees covered the ground all around and with each step you could hear the crunch of the leaves. it was a cool october morning, cloudy and mist in the air. seungcheol loved fall more than anything, and this was the first time he was happy during the season.

“i’m trying! you and minsun are way too fast.” he laughed 

“whatever old man!” jeonghan yelled from up the path.

“you were the one who made me carry all of your shit!” he yelled back playfully and began to make his way up the path. 

when seungcheol finally caught up, jeonghan’s nose was red and he was visibly shivering. seungcheol stopped them and smiled.

“what now?” jeonghan rolled his eyes lovingly (of course)

seungcheol took his scarf off and carefully wrapped it around jeonghan’s neck. “there, better?”

jeonghan laughed. “you know how much i hate wearing scarves don’t you?” 

“you’re shivering, just shut up and wear it.” seungcheol laughed and they continued to walk.

jeonghan looked up at the sky, then back at seungcheol. he thought to himself how rocky their relationship had been over the past year. they had been through so much together, jeonghan wasn’t sure how he would feel without seungcheol. he smiled at the thought of them. they were a beautiful disaster. he was so lost in his thoughts he forgot he was walking, moments later he (not surprisingly) slipped on the slick leaves covering the path.

seungcheol rushed down and quickly set jeonghan’s head up with his hands. “are you okay?” 

jeonghan just smirked and in one tug of seungcheol’s long coat, seungcheol lost his balance and fell on top of jeonghan.

seungcheol propped himself over jeonghan and smiled. “what was that for?” 

“just because.” jeonghan ran his hand up seungcheol’s arm. 

“god, you’re so-“ seungcheol’s sentence was cut off by a kiss from jeonghan’s lips. he melted into the kiss and pulled away. 

jeonghan tugged at seungcheol’s arm. 

“it’s too cold for this out here let’s go back home and bake some cookies or something okay?” seungcheol smiled and jeonghan wrapped his hands around seungcheol’s neck. misun walked over and started to lick jeonghan’s face.

the two just smiled at each other and brought their noses together.

“we’re safe.” seungcheol let out a small sigh of relief.

“we’re okay.” jeonghan replied. he could see his breath as he spoke.

they were finally okay, finally safe.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated <3 thank you so much for reading!
> 
> twitter: subinhours


End file.
